leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vi/Trivia
General * Vi performs the 'Ali Shuffle' while taunting. * Vi's dance references the . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Vi and both gain the 'On the Case: Piltover's Finest' hidden passive when they find themselves on the same team. ** Having on the opposing team gives Vi and the 'Catch me if you can!' cosmetic buff ("Jinx is causing chaos again. How obnoxious... Criminals apprehended: X") ** An enemy taunted by Vi will gain the 'Agitated' cosmetic debuff ("How agitating.") * Vi's login theme ('Here Comes Vi') was sung by Nicki Taylor from Running the Risk. ** Vi, , , and are the only champions to feature lyrics in their login themes. * Vi is the shortest in-game champion name (only two letter long), the (Officer has the number tattooed on her left breast and emblazoned on her cap), as well as ablative singular of Latin vis " ". * Vi is left-handed and weighs 8,140 lbs with her gauntlets on. * and apply all variations combined ( , , ) ** and are named after criminal charges. *** was conceived from when enhanced by using Vi's very first ultimate. * Vi, , , , , , , , and are the only champions who can apply crowd control on themselves. * A light on Vi's back turns on when is off cooldown. * Vi was conceived as a girl on rollerskater called 'Ruby' but went in and out of development for two years before becoming the Piltover Enforcer. ** Vi was the first champion revealed through a forum thread. * Vi, , , and were targeted by . Quotes * references . * }} might be referencing 'Nope, Jayce!' and/or 'nope.avi'. * She shares quotes with: ** }} (references ) ** }} Skins ; * A part of Piltover city can be seen in the background of his splash art. ** This is before it is ruined by . ; * She puts on/takes off her glasses every time she taunts. * Her references from (the sound effects come from 'sword shings/slides/strikes and smaller dagger clangs') * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ; * She was released in celebration of Harrowing 2013 along with: ** * The idea and general design for this skin was conceived by '2gold'. * can be seen in the background, can be seen inside the giant donut. * She pulls out a doughnut when taunting . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ; * She was released in celebration of Valentine's Day 2014 along with: ** ** * The background might be referencing . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ; * She was inspired by the titular . * Her right leg reads VI VI VI, referencing "666" (Roman notation: DCLXVI). ** The value is based that of נרון קסר nrwn qsr in Hebrew notation, to cryptically demonize , known for his extravagance & brutality. ** She displays the number six (whether or ) six times (once below her left eye, once on her left leg, three times on her right leg, once on her back) * She shares this theme with: ** ; * She was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2017 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** * She might be referencing Chinese officer , who historically fought alongsides her husband against . ** However, Wang later joined , the rival state of , the real-life inspiration for and 's faction, unlike . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Relations * Vi is a Zaunite sumpsnipe who went on to become a Piltover warden for unknown reasons. * Vi and are often implied to be sisters. The first reference to this was on Jinx's release with one of her quotes, "You think crazy? You should see my sister", but this sister could very well be a figment of her crazed imagination and not a real person. In any event, there was never any concrete evidence that the two were siblings, but players equate antagonization of Vi specifically as "sisterly bonding". ** Incidentally, only antagonized Vi specifically on English-speaking serves. Other servers showed her antagonizing other champions, such as . ** Shopkeeper Lyte later says to Vi, "You look like your sister! Er, wait, I'm not supposed to talk about that... ". This could be a confirmation that Vi has a sister, but could also be an example of Lyte repeating rumours he's heard from players (such as the rumour he heard from players that and were dating, which Lux herself later denied after hearing the rumour herself). ** There is a significant indication that the pair did grow up together, however. With currently suffering from amnesia, has taken it upon herself to try and trigger her memories. ** In an interview with Ghostcrawler, he mentioned that Jinx and Vi are "sisters", but later confirmed he was merely stating what he thought was true, and that the narrative team said otherwise. * Vi remembers nothing from her early childhood, not even her real name ('Vi' comes from the tattoo on her cheek) * remembers Vi from before she left for Piltover. Category:Champion trivia Category:2013 Harrowing Category:2014 Valentines Day Category:2017 Lunar Revel